Snowflower
by lollyberry
Summary: REVISED LAST CHAPTER[Sequel to Stay by my Side]After being gone for seven years, Sakura finally returns home. All is well until she finds herself shocked beyond belief. He has broken all promises and now her return is worth nothing.[SasuSaku?]
1. Homecoming

**Dun, dun, dun…the sequel is here! Get your tissue boxes ready because this one will be dramatic with heartbreaking scenes and tear jerkers! …Well in my opinion. Lol My heart was thumping like badum, badum while writing this because I really wanted to finally get to that scene. **

**Er…please don't get mad or something in the middle or whatever. I won't say why right now, but you'll find out soon enough. Lol The songs that I've said before in Stay by my Side will be big in this story. For those that are new readers, here is the list again.**

**Arekara by Maaya Sakamoto  
Uso Mitai na 'I love you' by Utada Hikaru**

**Thank for those who are following the series or whatever. I hope you'll like this sequel! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto except for the characters that I have made up. **

_Flashback_

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

* * *

_Ring_

_Ring_

_The girl waited patiently for the other end to pick up. _

_Ring_

_Ring_

"_Hello, Nara residence."_

"_Ino…I'm coming home."_

Seven years…it had been seven years since she had gone back home. Yes, she was twenty-four now. She had changed so much. Her pink hairhad grown longer and was now past her shoulderswith a shade darker highlights in them. She kept her bangs; she liked the way they were. Her apple eyes were once again sparkling with excitement. Sakura had also grown another inch or two (Hey it's possible XD) when she had left. Her face wasn't round but longer now and as for her forhead...she had grown into it.

She had matured over the years. When she left at sixteen she was…well you could say not as developed. She had attended one of the most prestigious school of business in America. That's right, she had gained more knowledge when she had left. She had gained more maturity; she was no longer the little girl who would be moved so easily, she was no longer the person who would cling on to people when she needed to. Sakura had built up a wall again, this time stronger, this time it wouldn't be broken. This time she was strong, she wouldn't let anything hurt her. But it wasn't like anything bad was going to happen right? So she had let it down…for the moment.

"It is approximately 6:43 p.m. at the moment in Tokyo, Japan. We will be arriving in another hour or so. The flight attendants will now be coming around with forms to fill out. When you have arrived at the customs, please show these forms to the working personnel's."

Sakura opened her eyes as a young man handed her the small white sheet. She smiled and nodded her thanks and took out a pen. Quietly she filled in all the necessary spaces. When she was done she set her pen back down and leaned her back against the chair and took in a deep breath. Yes, this homecoming would be…

She smiled. Fulfilling? Would that be right? She would get to see them all again. See _him _again. Raising her left hand she gazed at the ring. After he had given the ring to her, Sakura had never taken it off. Absent mindedly she stroked the shining metal. Fond memories flooded into her mind. The most vivid one at the moment was the promises they had made each other.

"Sasuke…"

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes. She had taken a short nap. The green light signaling for the passengers to fasten their seatbelts had sounded. 

"All passengers, please fasten your seatbelts. We will be arriving in Tokyo in ten minutes time. Please adjust your seat upright as we will be preparing for landing in that time."

_'I'm almost there…'_

She sat there comfortably, her heart beginning to pound. She could feel it in her ears, she could hear it. The sounds of the engines were roaring, she could hear the wind trying to push the plane off course; the wings were beginning to turn them as they headed for their destination. The sun had set and all there was were the starts glowing brightly in the sky. Sakura looked out the window and the view was absolutely breath taking. The lights below were like small sparkling stars themselves. Blankets of snow covered the ground and covered the buildings making the city even brighter as it reflected off the snow.

The plane began to descend. The wind was blowing harder now. As the plane began to jerk around, Sakura felt herself tightening her hold on the arm rests. A wave of panic seized her body as the turbulence began to grow worse.

"Our landing will be delayed just a little bit. Please keep your seatbelts on, as we are experiencing slight turbulence. Don't worry folks; we'll be there in fifteen minutes." the pilot spoke to them calmly.

'_Slight turbulence my ass! It's like Godzilla is shaking this thing up and down!'

* * *

_

"Can you see her?"

The rolled their eyes.

"What?"

"Do you see pink hair anywhere here?"

Silence…

"No."

"There's your answer."

"Besides, look at the screen. It says that her flight is delayed."

"But it's just for a few minutes, thank god."

"A few minutes my ass. It's a whole fifteen!"

"It's not like waiting fifteen more minutes is going to kill you."

"Don't forget the customs and luggage pick up. That adds up too."

"Fine, fine. Half an hour. Happy?"

"Such a long wait!"

Excitement buzzed around them. She was coming home after so long. She kept her promise. But had she kept them all? Had he kept them? Among them, Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. They noticed and grimaced a bit before beginning to chatter again.

* * *

"Welcome to Tokyo everybody." 

The passengers clapped and cheered as they landed safely onto the runway. The engines roar started to die down and the speed had slowed down as it came to a drive. A fifteen hour direct flight wasn't the most comfortable thing, the people around were relieved that it was finally over.

"Thank you for riding the Air Canada, (Heyyy can Americans ride that plane and not go on United Airlines? Lol I like Air Canada…lol) we hope that you have enjoyed the flight. Please wait until the light for the seatbelt goes off before grabbing your luggage and exiting."

The language immediately switched to Japanese as the people ignored the announcement. They did not wait for the light to go off, but just started to get up when the plane stopped. (That happens a lot…) Sakura's ears were now a bit plugged from the change of pressure in the cabins, but she was alright. She was here. She was home.

Quickly she grabbed her things from the compartment and headed off the plane. She walked towards the customs and pulled out the forms and her passport. The person behind the counter asked her a few questions and then smiled, gesturing that she could go on. Sakura nodded and grinned as she headed out the doors.

* * *

"Is she here yet…" 

"For the last time…NO!"

"Naruto, be more patient!"

"But I really want to see her!"

"Naruto, don't worry she'll be here. So please calm down."

He smiled down at his wife and pulled her close to him.

"I'll calm down. But only because you told me to Hinata."

They rolled their eyes as Hinata giggled.

"Gee, you listen to her and not us?"

"Shut-up! Look!"

Sasuke looked up, more worry evident in his face.

"Sasuke…"

His head snapped towards them.

They looked at him with unreadable expressions. He knew what they were thinking though. It was going to be hard.

"I'm sure…"

"You're not sure idiot. We all aren't!" Ino snapped.

Naruto had a grim line to his face and nodded.

"I lied. I'm not sure. Like Ino said, we're all not sure how it's going to go."

"Maybe it won't be so bad." Tenten said as she looked past them all.

"We only hope…" Nejisaid quietly as he gripped Tenten's hand.

* * *

She took a deep breath and stepped out the doors. She was met with loud noises of overjoyed families seeing their loved ones return. Children were happily squealing as they raced to their mother and father hugging them tightly. Old friends joked with each other as they began to walk away to the outside. 

"I'm here. I'm home."

She began to look around for her friends. It was quite difficult since there were so many people in the area. This was quite nerve racking for her, she was anxious to see them. Sakura began to rub her ring. It seemed to be some sort of habit when she was nervous but it calmed her for some odd reason. She closed her eyes and then opened them again carefully scanning the place. Then she spotted them.

She could see them trying to look out for her too. Naruto was frantically jumping all over the place trying to see past the heads. The others seemed to be muttering words. Most likely saying 'Idiot.' or 'I don't know him.' Sakura giggled to herself.

'_So typical of Naruto.'

* * *

_

"Naruto! Stop that!"

"But then I won't be able to see her!"

"There are other ways too you know."

"Try holding up the sign moron." suggested Shikamaru as he handed the white sign over to Ino. The blonde was about to lift it up but then…

"Look!" Tenten's voice rang out.

They all looked at where the girl was pointing at. Lo and behold was Sakura standing there waving her arm at them smiling. Without having to be told twice, Naruto dashed towards her dragging Hinata along with him.

* * *

"My first day back and I'm going to be suffocated." Sakura muttered as she watched the blonde boy bound up to her. She braced herself as she felt him embrace her in his arms. He hadn't any idea of his grip so he was quite oblivious to her turning blue. 

"You're killing her Naruto." Neji said as he whacked the boy…er actually let's change boy to man. As I was saying, Neji said as he whacked the man in the head.

"Ow…"

"Sakura!" the girls screamed in joy. Ino and Tenten hugged her and kissed each cheek. Hinata came afterwards and hugged her as well then saying a "Welcome home Sakura" and smiled brightly.

"It's been a while." Shikamaru stated as he grinned at the coral haired girl.

"I guess it has." Sakura smiled.

"Is that all your stuff?" Ino asked in disbelief.

Indeed there were a lot of things. There weresix large luggages and all were full. Not only that, she had a sling bag on, which carried some stuff as well. Sakura grinned sheepishly and nodded her head.

"How long are you staying anyways?"

Sakura looked at them with pure happiness. When she told them they too were smiling.

"This time for sure?"

"Yes!"

"Sakura, you've changed a lot." Neji commented as he looked her up and down.

"You think so?"

"Turn around first! We want to see!" Tenten said.

Sakura slowly turned around. She was wearing black wide leg pinstripe pants with a white rolled up sleeve blouse.The black stilettos she wore clicked as she turned.Her hair had been let down and her bangs were brushed aside, keeping it away from her eyes. She looked more business like, more elegant.

"We likes the change!" Naruto laughed. (Him saying likes is on purpose, not a grammatical error.)

Sakura smiled at all of them. Her eyes landed on Sasuke. He was unusually quiet, he hadn't said anything. When they saw her looking at him, they quieted down. No one spoke. Silently, she studied him. He had changed. His face was more chisled, he seemed to have grown at least another inch and there was something else...something that she couldn't quite point out.

"Sasuke…"

He looked at her with soft eyes. She walked over to him and smiled softly.

"I missed you." she said quietly.

He nodded his head and hesitantly smiled back. Sakura wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. His eyes widened a bit but then he too wrapped his arms around her.

"Sasuke…?"

They broke apart. Sakura looked at the person standing in front of them both. She had never seen this person before. Her hair was a golden brown and pulled up into a pony tail. The girl's hazel eyes were eyeing them with curiosity as if confused at what was happening. Sakura looked at Sasuke with confusion. Who was this girl? She frowned a bit but then shook it off.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. Pleased to meet you."

"Hashimoto Mitsuki. (Note it's Mi**tsu**ki not Mi**zu**ki. Don't get her confused with the nasty girl from chapter 15 from SBMS. I'm sorry if the names sound alike but I love the name Mitsuki.) Likewise."

There was a cough behind them. Sakura turned around just missing something. When she turned back to face Sasuke, a look of confusion was etched onto her face again.

"Sasuke, why is she – "

He closed his eyes and the opened them with an uncomfortable look. He took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"Sakura…she's my fiancée."

* * *

**Shocker huh. Lol See what I mean when I told you guys not to kill me? Haha Well I hope the first chapter was good. Please read and review! Oh by the way, I won't be writing uber long chapters for this story. Shorter chapters seem to have a better effect. **

Rachel


	2. Sakura

**The second chapter of snowflower! Updates will be once a week. Chapters will be short. They will no longer be like 15 – 20 pages long. The longest might be 10 pages. Shortest will be 3. This story will also be short. I'm thinking that the whole thing will only be about 6 or 7 chapters. Most likely just 6. If it's too long then it just drags. Besides, I can't think of anything for the story beyond that. Haha**

**I won't be answering reviews right now because they mostly were the same. But I did get some saying they hated Mitsuki. Ahaha I really love that name…maybe if I ever have a baby girl I'll call her that.**

**Thanks for 30 reviews! I'm so happy! I'm glad to have new readers as well. This story pretty much stands on its own so I won't say to read the prequel to understand it. But there will be some scenes referring to SBMS. **

**Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto. –gets slapped across the face with a rubber chicken- **

**Readers: LIAR!**

**Me: -has bruise on left eye- I give up… **

Warning: To clear up some confusion, this chapter will be switching from first to third person then back to first.

* * *

"_She's my fiancée."_

Over and over again it rang through my head. It was always there. Always reminding me how stupid I was. Makes me wonder what I actually meant to him after all. Making me promise him and then I come back finding out he has another. It's just too much.

But…maybe it's to be expected. After all it has been seven years. Being gone for that long changes a lot. I can't really blame anyone except myself. Why didn't I come back here when I had the chance? I just had to stay at that stupid business school! Then again…I was rather lucky they accepted me.

Grabbing one of my pillows, I let out a frustrated cry. My eyes felt sore, I had cried a lot yesterday night. Sighing again I got up and walked over to one of the many boxes that littered my apartment floor. I was going to unpack this morning but that stupid memory just kept coming back to me again. What made it worse was that we had gone out to dinner after I had arrived. When I mean we, I mean everyone.

Everything had seemed fine. But it was really weird. I mean, everyone knew what was going on except for Mitsuki. Really, it seemed as if she wasn't bothered by the silence and kept chattering away. It bugged me. But I have no right to be mad at her...even though she did take Sasuke from me...but then she didn't really take Sasuke from me since he was probaby the one that propsed to her. This logic is giving me a headache. Truthfully, I have no grudge or anything against Mitsuki but still...

I fall back onto my bed and close my eyes. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea because that memory was just rushing back again.

(It's odd I know. But eh. Third person flashback)

"_So how long have you two been together?" Sakura asked calmly referring to Sasuke and Mitsuki. _

_When she had asked that, an uncomfortable silence settled between them all. Each hesitantly looked at one another but Mitsuki was the only one who seemed oblivious at it all. She didn't understand why they all had stopped talking once she had popped the question. __The one thing that puzzled her the most was how Sasuke was acting. He looked worried, nervous…even scared. What would he be afraid of? Unless there was something going on she didn't know about. _

"_We've been together for three years." she replied cheerfully._

_Sakura's eyes widened but then softened and smiled gently. Three years huh? So they had got together on her fourth year of absence. _

"_I see…" _

_Awkward silence surrounded them again but was soon interrupted when Naruto coughed. The cough was on purpose though, they could tell. But it certainly helped the uneasiness that seemed to crush them. _

"_Ah, Sakura. Where are you planning to stay? Do you have somewhere to live at the moment?" Hinata asked._

"_Oh, I already have an apartment ready. I bought it a few months back. Don't worry about."_

"_That's a relief!"_

"_But if you didn't have a place to stay, my house is always welcome!" Ino grinned._

"_My house? Don't you mean _our_ house?" Shikamaru eyed her._

"_Yeah, what he said. _Our_ house." Ino said sheepishly._

"_You forget that you're married eh Ino?" Tenten laughed._

"_Hey what about you! You locked Neji out of the house because you _forgot_ he was your husband and then nearly beat him to death because you thought he was a burglar." Ino defended herself._

"_Yeah well that's because I was married for only –"_

"_Tenten, that was on your sixth month of married life." Ino said dryly. _

"Shut-up."

"_Thank god we aren't like that." Naruto muttered under his breath causing Hinata to giggle. _

_The mood had certainly lifted but a few people still felt awkward. Sasuke shifted a bit in his seat and watched Sakura as she spoke light heartedly to her old friends. She didn't seem affected by the news. Oh how wrong he was. Inside, she was absolutely crumbling apart. That wall she had built up had shattered again._

_Again he watched her, but this time studied her. Faintly remembering something, he glanced at her hand and saw a ring on her finger. Frowning, he took some time examining it. Mitsuki saw her fiancée looking at the bubblegum haired woman. Her hazel eyes traced off where he was staring._

"_Sakura, are you engaged?" she asked not knowing what the ring really was._

_Sakura froze. The ring. Crap. Sasuke looked up and watched her intently._

"_No…someone gave it to me a long time ago."_

"_How come you wear it on your ring finger?" _

"_Out of habit I suppose." Sakura tried to laugh but it sounded rather forced. _

"_Can I see it?" Mitsuki asked her._

"_Um sure…" _

_Slowly, she slipped the band off her digit and handed it to the brown haired girl. She watched as Mitsuki traced her fingers over the jewels, admiring the beauty. All Sasuke did was take a glance and then look up at Sakura. _

"_It's a beautiful ring."_

"_Thank you."_

Stupid memories. I really don't want to remember what had happened. I really want to throw something. But no, I'm mature. I'm twenty-four. Twenty-four year olds do NOT throw tantrums.I picked up my photo album that was conveniently sticking out of a box. What bad idea. The first picture that popped up when I opened the book was when the girl had taken a photo at the amusement park. I had told myself not to cry over it anymore but it seemed useless. Fresh tears began to spill down my face.

Why am I like this? I wish that I had never fallen in love with him. It hurts a lot. It hurts to see him with another. It hurts even more knowing the he made promises and that I was the only one that kept them. The only reason I returned was because of him. Now when I think back at it…it seems stupid…worthless…If I had to make a wish right now. I would wish that I had never met Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**If you're confused on why she's saying these things, let me tell you that she doesn't hate him but rather heart broken and dead on the inside. Crappy, chapter I know. I didn't have much inspiration for this. Writing in first person is not my thing apparently. But one must try right? Sorry if it's extremely short. But with these perspective things, it's hard.**

**Don't forget to review, they make me smile.**

**Rachel**


	3. Sasuke

**Wow…never really noticed all the angst in here until people mentioned it…-smacks head on keyboard- Well my friend says, "We're teenagers so most of what we say/write is usually angsty." Haha Yeah, sorry about the major angstyness in the story. Please forgive me! **

**Now to answer some comments. **

**sacredairbga7: **Thanks! I'm glad you like my story. : )

**sharingan216: **Favourite or sad? Thanks! Hehe, sorry for making you and the others cry though…ahaha My motive worked! I'm making these chapters short because it suits the mood for the story better (odd, I know.) and major projects are being thrown at us right now. No, even if this story is going to short, there won't be another sequel to this. When this is done, it's done, unless I have this huge inspiration for another story in this series (or whatever the heck it's called).

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me: **I was so clueless. I had no clue it was so angsty till someone told me. Aha I'm under pressure…PRESSURE! I'm kidding. ) I hope it will be just as good.

**JAMmaster142**I It's Mizuki. And no, if Sakura ever did…I think I'd just die. Haha That'd be really bitchy don't you think? Maybe I shouldn't have put Mitsuki's and Mizuki's name so similar…but it's too late to change it now. -smacks head with a rubber chicken-

**xXxAllMySinsxXx:** Yay! -does nice guy pose grinning with a loud PING!- Thanks for reviewing! You know what? I think I might just use your suggestion! I was whacking my brain on how to fit it in and now I think I know how! Thank you! -glomp-

**xx Painful Bliss xx: **You'll find out soon…GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**DrAgOnLuVeR88:**There was French? I don't get it…

**Heartless Ghost: **Thank ya! Your answers will be answered in this chapter!

**NazgulGrl: **I'm a big fat poohole eh? Gwahahahaha I'm so ebil XD

**Citree: **Nupe. Haven't seen that commercial. Aha It will be my goal to get eye juice to spill out of well your…eye…AHA

**Thanks for all you other reviewers! I've been smiling like a maniac! Aha **

**Disclaimer: Why do I even bother? We all know that I don't own Naruto.**

**Currently listening toooo: Dirty Little Secrets by The All-American Rejects (Just a random tid-bit. Aha)**

_Flashback_

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

* * *

Shock. That's all I felt when I heard the news. I was half asleep at the time. Ino had called me at practically three in the morning. I guess she couldn't wait until late morning to tell me. But that piece of information was like a wake up call, shaking me awake. Immediately my mind flew to our promise, then to Mitsuki. My heart began to beat wildly. I was starting to become uneasy. 

After Sakura had left I found myself bound to that promise. Every time a girl tried to court me, I'd turn them away. This went on and on until my fourth year of university when I was twenty-one. (When Sakura left she was already seventeen. I just didn't write about her birthday. So four years plus seventeen makes twenty-one, no?)

My day was normal as usual, go to my lecture, pretend to listen and then go back to my dorm. On that particular day I found myself falling asleep, I had a dream of my high school days with Sakura and how much fun I had with her. When I woke up, I looked up at the board finding that it said that we needed to write an essay about the lesson which needed to be about ten pages. No more and no less. Obviously Ihad fallenasleep, hadn't taken any notes, and had absolutely no clue what we had learned that day.

That's where Mitsuki came in. I didn't know her all that well at the time. She was a mere acquaintance, one who I would just sometimes casually talk to or ask about what we had done that day. I asked her if she had taken notes and if she had maybe I could borrow them. Her face was flushing red at that moment and instantly agreed. After that day…things started to get heated. I found myself thinking about her more often instead of the person I should be thinking about. I found myself wanting to make her happy and wanting to see her smile.

Then one day, I realized what I was doing. Slowly, I was drawing a gap between Sakura and myself. There was always a gap between us, I just never noticed it. I mean she wasn't there, she was at the other end of the earth, so that was just how it had formed. I began to feel guilty but then persuaded myself that I shouldn't because the girl wasn't here. Besides, when we made those promises, we were young. We didn't know what we wanted. So I decided to go for it.

A week later, Mitsuki and I were together. Again, the guilt came back. I had now broken the promise. I now did not belong to her but someone else. The guilt washed away when I decided that she probably found someone else as well. Before I knew it two years had passed. I was happy with Mitsuki. I was in love. But still, even if I kept brushing the guilt away, it was still there. Nagging and nagging over and over again.

By this time, I was getting frustrated and angry. So to fix the problem, I shut out all my inner thoughts about the 'promise' and whatever lingering feelings I had on it. She was most probably never coming back so why wait for something that would never return? After that, I proposed to Mitsuki. Her hazel orbs glowed with happiness as I bent down on one knee and popped the question. I remember her vanilla scent drifting into my nose as she jumped on me crying with her answer. Her hair had obscured my vision to see her smiling face, but it didn't matter knowing that I was engaged.

Half a year later, the news that _she_ was coming back, hit me _hard_. But it didn't really matter did it? I mean I had suppressed the feelings I had for her. But I was wrong. When I saw those apple green eyes and cherry blossom hair, my heart lunged out towards her. When she hugged me I felt that she and I were still together and nothing had really changed. But the look on my friends faces snapped me back to reality, I felt uneasy. The news would either devastate her or she'll just give a shrug.

Her reaction was…it hurt when I saw her reaction to the news. There was surprise, shock, confusion, anguish…so many emotions ran through her face. Mitsuki, though, didn't really notice it. She just assumed that Sakura was an old friend not knowing about our past.

After leaving the airport, we left to Café Milky. We don't go there a lot anymore, but since Sakura had come back we decided to for old time's sake. I felt uneasy again when she took a seat in front of me. Tension filled the air around us when Sakura asked how long we'd been together. It was so thick I felt like I was suffocating, but thank god the others lightened the mood a bit…kind of...

My eyes wandered over to her hand. Her _left _hand. Don't know why, maybe it was to check if she still had the ring. Maybe it was replaced by someone else's. But when I got a closer look I knew it was the exact same one. I felt like I had been winded. She had held on for so long. And me? I had thrown her away and went to another.

When we left, I was barraged with questions from Mitsuki.

"Are you alright?"

"Why did you look so uncomfortable?"

"Why did you look at her like that?"

I just smiled at her and told her it was alright. Nothing was going on between Sakura and me. Nothing was going between us period. She calmed down after that. I can't blame her. If I were in her shoes I'd be asking a whole bunch of these questions as well.

Sighing I fall back onto my bed and stare at the ceiling. Those stupid guilty thoughts are sneaking their way into my mind again. But then again, maybe they aren't stupid. It's getting me to think. It's making me have second thoughts. I keep asking myself _'Did I make the right choice?' _A small moan sounded beside me. I looked over and gently I ran my hands through her brown hair.

I looked at my digital clock. Two thirty huh? Sleep consumed me as I closed my eyes. But before I lost my consciousness, thoughts were probing my mind. If I had waited, what would Sakura and I be like? I've been taught never to do things I'd regret. But now I don't know if I'm feeling regret for my choices or guilt.

'_If I had a chance…I would go back in time and redo everything…'

* * *

_

**There, Sasuke's point of view out of all this. Hope you likes! Holy crap, my tenses suck ass. I should get this betaed. But Mika wasn't online and I wanted this out. So...maybe next chapter. **

**I've been thinking of changing my pen name. Or should I just leave it? Suggestions? **

Leave a review? Pretty please with a gigantic cherry on top with a ton of whipped cream! Hehe

**Until then! **

Rachel


	4. Past

**New chapter yay! I'm updating this pretty fast for my standards. I mean usually it's once a week but now it turns into every five days…Odd…lol Anyways, before I get to commenting I want to tell you all this new amazing story. It's by my friend Citree (my real life friend) aka Mika (That's her real name). I'm giving you these random facts…lol Anyways, her story is called Kiss of a New Moon. It's really good and it's SasuSaku! Her writing skills are way better than mine. Totally worthwhile to check out! I'm sure that a lot of you will like it as well!**

**Sanguine Dreams: **I've never really thought about that. But I can say that there won't be time traveling in this story. If it really happened…then think of it as punishment for Sasuke betraying Sakura. XD

**AznIllusion:** Sure I'll be your beta-reader! They edit and give suggestions right?

**JAMmaster142:** Thanks! It was my first time writing all in first person. Now that I think about it, it's kind of easy and not that hard.

**sharingan216: **It ran through my head with the letter writing. I didn't put it in the last chapter but it will be mentioned in this chapter. This won't be a time traveling fictions. Though I like reading some of them, I don't like writing them. About the marriage thing, some people have different views on when to get married. Personally I think 24 is still kind of two early. I like 25 to 26 though it's only one and two year differences. But the whole marriage thing with Sasuke and Mitsuki was to fit with Sakura coming back. If that even makes sense at all. Lol

**NazgulGrl: **Again, I'm evil. It's to make it hard for you to hate her! Haha!

**JusticeDream: **The bird thing made me laugh like crazy. Sometimes I don't mind the chirping but most of the time, I wanna take something and smush them. I'm so mean. XD

**Iron Butterfly of Kinzan: **-stabs his heart- Is that good heart torture? XD I think giving him a heart attack would be better. XDD But I think that would go beyond what Sakura's suffering. Lmfaooo

**joekool: **Yeah, sorry about the rushing. I think I can squish in a NaruHina thing in here.

**xXxAllMySinsxXx: **What the girls think about Mitsuki will be in this chapter. Haha, your review made me laugh. Came to a point where I half fell of my chair. XDD

**MetalDragonFX: **I love Sasuke! He's so uber cool and, and, cool! I love him in curse seal mode! Except for level two…that's just gross. Lmaoo

**Kacijo12: **I know eh? It's hard to hate her. I planned it that way! Okay not really. It just came out that way. XD

**If you guy's are wondering about the pairing…well if I told you it'd spoil the ending. You wouldn't want that right? But if there are some people that don't want to wait then PM me, and I'll tell you. But honestly, if I told you it'd totally spoil the ending for what I had planned. **

**Thanks for your replies for my pen name. A lot of people said that they liked my pen name. So…I won't change it! Unless I have this total urge and think of this uber awesome one then yeah. Okay so this took up a lot. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: You know it, I know it, and we all know it. Need I say more?**

_Flashback_

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

* * *

_She noticed he was jumpy. Odd…he was never nervous around her. Was it what she was wearing? Could it be her? Did he want to break it off with her! Thoughts clouded the young girl's mind as the blonde boy in front of her kept fidgeting. _

"_Naruto…are you okay?" she asked him softly. _

_He seemed quite shocked that she had spoken. Stunned maybe even. She had noticed his odd behavior. He was so sure that he was keeping it cool. Then again, Hinata could read him like a book. Look though his blue eyes and almost pin point what he was feeling, thinking…it was scary but he love it._

_She gave him a questioning look. Naruto hadn't answered her yet. Usually he would tell her right off the bat. But it seemed different today…Reaching over; she placed her hand across his forehead looking for any signs of a temperature. _

_Cool…not warm or anything. He wasn't sick. He seemed fine anyways. But there really was something that was bugging him. Hinata swallowed some ramen while contemplating his actions. But the thoughts were cut short when she began to choke. Naruto seemed to spring to life as Hinata started to gasp and hack. _

_Something was lodged in her throat and water wouldn't help for sure. With worry, Naruto quickly came up behind her and performed the heimlich maneuver. A few seconds later a little clatter was heard on the table. _

_Hinata wearily eyed the item. It was small, silver, a diamond on the end…wait a minute…a diamond?_

"_Heh…Maybe that really wasn't such a good idea." Naruto sheepishly said to himself._

"_N-naruto…"_

_The said man looked at Hinata and picked up the silver ring. Bending down on one knee he looked deeply into her eyes. _

"_Hinata, I've known you for so long and we've been going out for nearly five years. I want to…I want to see your face every morning. I want to hear to laugh and see you smile. I want to do all these things everyday for the rest of my life for you and with you. Hyuuga Hinata, will you do me the honors and marry me?"_

_She was speechless. She didn't know what to think. It all seemed like a dream. But she really didn't dream of this to be the way of being proposed to. She nearly died for god's sake! She had to admit though, it was sweet. All those words…it made her swoon. Without hesitating she screamed a loud yes and hugged Naruto._

"That was a stupid idea indeed." Tenten said as she took a bite of her pasta.

"But I thought it was sweet." protested the pearl eyed girl.

Ino laughed at the girl. Of course Hinata would think it was sweet. It was Naruto! She couldn't possibly say anything bad about her husband! It would be…it would be…offensive!

"Hinata, he nearly _killed_ you with the ring!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Ha! If Hinata had died, Naruto wouldn't have had a bride!" Ino laughed.

The lot of them laughed as they laughed at Ino's joke. It felt just like the old days. The four of them had so much fun together in high school. A few weeks after Sakura had gotten settled in (It's February now. When Sakura arrived it was mid-January almost end.), Tenten had proposed a girls night out for the four of them so they could catch up. At first they had invited Mitsuki, but she declined saying that she didn't want to be the fifth wheel and told them it would be better if it were the four of them because they hadn't seen each other in so long. She had spoken the truth and besides, the girl had to prepare the wedding preparations. It was almost a month away.

"I've never seen this place before. How do you know about it?" Sakura asked as she chewed on her fettuccini. It was absolutely delicious. The pasta was creamy, the sauce was thick. Oh the flavors just exploded in her mouth! (Dammit, now my mouth is watering…)

"Mitsuki showed this place to us a few months back." Hinata said as she took a sip of her drink.

The whole table quieted down at the mention of her name. Sakura didn't seem bothered; she just looked up at them and blinked.

"Hey, why are you guys so quiet all of a sudden?"

"We just thought…"

"We thought that you'd be uncomfortable at her name." Tenten explained hesitantly.

Sakura smiled at them and shook her head. But her eyes told them differently. Deep inside, she actually _was_ uncomfortable. Sakura didn't know why though. Mitsuki was nice. The others liked her…but still.

"Did you two keep in touch?"

Sakura nodded. The two of them had written to each other countless times. Their letters were filled with love and how each was doing on their own. Every time Sakura would see an envelope addressed to her face would light up. After she had finished reading it, she would be all smiles all day.

"But then…"

"But?" Tenten questioned.

"Three years ago…they stopped coming…"

On the fourth year of her absence, the letters started to come less frequently. At first it was five letters each month. The usual amount. (Holy freaking piece of crap. What the hell do they write about?) It started to lessen after that. Four…three…two…Finally at the sixth month they stopped altogether. No explanation why. No warning why. They just simply stopped. But Sakura never stopped writing. She would send them to him no matter what.

"When we first heard about Mitsuki…we didn't like her." Ino began as she stared at the red substance in front of her. (It's wine)

"We all thought things like,_'Sasuke, how could you!' _or _'Why are you with this girl when you have Sakura?'_ All of us judged her before even meeting in person. At that time, Sasuke didn't realize our thoughts about her but when he brought her over to meet us, we were ashamed."

"Mitsuki seemed a lot like you. She was always happy, cheerful, and optimistic. Honestly, it felt like you were still around. But that got us wondering; did Sasuke really love her? Or did he just think he loved her because she reminded him of you… We asked him and he blew up at us. We learned that he actually loved her for the other things, by then it was already two years into their relationship. Mitsuki had grown on all of us, and we too began to like her as a friend…like we did you." Tenten told Sakura.

"The day Sasuke asked her to marry himit still shocked us. Andafter he told us, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru asked him if it was alright with him. Naruto told me what Sasuke said." Hinata said quietly.

_"Why am I going to wait for someone who won't come back?" _

"Give her a chance!"

"_I already have. I've given her more chances than I could count. I've waited Naruto, waited for six years."_

"_Then wait a bit longer!" the blonde protested._

"_Can't you be happy for me? I thought you already accepted her!"_

"…" _he looked away._

"_I'm asking her." Raven hair glowed against the moon as he turned from his friend._

"_Fine. But just don't regret it."The blonde said to his retreating back.

* * *

_

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know,"

"She's back. Do you regret it?"

"I…"

"I told you not to."

"I know!"

"You're hesitating."

"…"

"There's still time. One month. Decide." The blonde walked off, leaving Sasuke to dwell in his thoughts.

The raven haired man frowned at the blonde walking away from him. In his left hand were unopened letters being crushed unintentionally by his hand.

* * *

**After much motivation from Mika (Citree) I finally finished the chapter. I know that some are going to ask about the decision part. No, I will not write about how it's going to happen. I'm going to leave that to your imagination when the time comes. **

**Honestly while writing this I was on the runs every five minutes. Here's a word of advice from me. Never drink 10 glasses of water in an hour. It's a good thing to keep in mind. -nods- The first paragraph was a lame attempt for NaruHina. If anyone wants, I'll do one shots with those regular pairings. I'll just need ideas. By the way...**

HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY SAKURA-CHANNNN!

**I want to thank Citree for being my beta for this; she motivated me to finish this as stated above. XD I LOVE YOU MIKA! **

**Till next time!**

**Rachel**


	5. Sorrow

**GAH! HONESTLY! This person told me it's not allowed anymore to reply to comments in the story and I want to thank the person, but I can't seem to find their name. It's pissing me off. Jeez. Even though I can't find your name, THANK YOU! **

**Again, a lot of people said they hated Mitsuki. It makes me laugh. Haha No, I do not like OC fandom pairings with the guys or girls. But it fit the story line so yeah. The long awaited Sasuke and Sakura meeting is finally here! Dun, dun, dun! What will happen? Le gasp! Read on and find out!**

**Disclaimer: My bologna has a first name. It's N-A-R-U-T-O and I do not own it lalala I forget the rest of the song! **

Thanks Mika for beta-ing this for me! Heh Mi-Mi XDD

* * *

**For better reading, play Arekara sung by Mikuni Shimokawa. Oh and download Tong Hua by Guang Liang. It's for the next chapter.**

She walked down the path. The ground was covered with a thick blanket of snow. Her boots crunched along the pavement as the woman headed towards an oh-so familiar place. With a sigh, the woman brushed away the snow and sat on the bench. She brushed her pink hair away from her face and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, her eyes focused on the clear night sky. The stars were out. No clouds whatsoever were covering their twinkling light. It was absolutely beautiful.

The woman was so focused on the stars that she didn't notice another person walking towards her. The man behind her stopped in his tracks, eyes widening. He continued walking quickly on as he noticed who occupied the bench, but his eyes never left her… Never left those emerald green eyes and cherry blossom hair he used to know so well. Walking away, he felt those eyes linger on his back.**  
**

"Sasuke…" she breathed. Little puffs of smoke emitted from her mouth as it hit the frigid air.

Hearing the sound of his name, his head turned towards her, only to cast his eyes downwards in shame, but his body turned and moved itself over to her nonetheless. He didn't know why…but it was just something he felt he had to do.

"Hey…"

Sucking in a deep breath as if mustering her strength, Sakura looked at him with all the cheer she could manage. She smiled weakly, but it was half-hearted. She tried to make herself look happy, but Sasuke knew her better than that. He had taken a look into her eyes and saw an empty shell inside of her. At one point, those emerald eyes had held love…for him. But that time was gone. Her heart was broken and her pain bottled up inside.

"What are you doing here?" he asked after a pause.

She looked thoughtful but then her eyes dulled a bit before she answered.

"I wanted to take a walk. I don't know why but I ended up here. It brings back memories…"

He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again. After a moment he spoke.

"Are they good?"

"I see blood…the physical pain…but then it was taken away from warmth. From love and hugs. I see the both of us. We were standing here on that day…" she told him with a faraway look in her eyes.

"I see…"

"You?"

"I'm going home. She's making dinner." he replied.

There was no need on explaining who "she" was. There was an awkward silence.Feeling like there was nothing left to say, Sasuke nodded to her and stepped to the side and began to make his way back down the path. As he did, Sakura turned and watched his retreating back.

"They told me…" she began.

He stopped. His back was still facing her.

"They said…" she murmured.

It started to snow. Small delicate flowers began to descend upon them. They fell. They fell onto their heads, their shoulders and to the ground. They covered the already painted white grounds.

"They told me it was useless."

Slowly, she stood and moved her feet towards him. Sakura didn't want to yell out what she had to say. She wanted him to hear it from her face to face. When he heard her approach he too turned to look at her.

"My parents told me how stupid it was to hang onto the promise. They told me we were young…that it would never work because we were so far away."

The minuet crystals fell onto her eyelashes. Around them, it looked as if it were one of those globes where you shook them and artificial specks floated around.

"I ignored them though. To me, it seemed as if they just wanted me to forget about you and move on…and there was a time when I almost did." she admitted, "But I told myself, "You promised. You still love him." Every day I wanted to come back to you. But I couldn't, I still needed to finish school. I wanted to quit and just fly back home, but I didn't. I held on believing that you would do the same as me."

Sasuke watched her eyes go soft as memories seemed to play through her eyes. He watched as she turned from him and faced the empty path. He watched as she raised her arms in front of her, snow falling softly onto her hands.

"It hurts."

A single flower fell onto her cheek. (Which cheek, you decide.) It melted from the warmth of her face and slowly slid down her cheek.

"They say if you truly love someone, sometimes you have to let them go. They say if you truly love someone, even if they love someone else and they're happy, you'll be happy too."

He was silent. The air around them held something. But it wasn't tension, it wasn't uneasiness. It was filled with anguished love, sorrow…regret…Slowly she turned around again to face him. Her eyes met his.

"I want to make you happy. I want to see you smile. Even if you do these things with someone else, it's okay because your happiness is my happiness."

Her gaze faltered a bit and she lowered her head. Biting her lip she took in a deep breath and looked at him again, smiling. Her smile held sorrow and pain. It was one that said defeat, one that had finality to it, one saying that she was giving up.

"Sakura…" he breathed.

_Sakura…_

She didn't know when and why it happened because after her name was uttered from his lips her vision was obscured with black. His arms were around her. Her arms were limp at her sides.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered and kissed her one last time.

* * *

**Is this late…? I dunno but whatever. Two more chapters and this will be finished. I'd say yay, but really I'll be sad. I liked writing this story. Oh well, there are the other ones. Anyways, hope you liked this one AND! I hope I made you cry. XD I know it sounds evil but my intentions were to make people sad and blah. **

Anyone confused with this paragraph?

_"I see blood…the physical pain…but then it was taken away from warmth. From love and hugs. I see the both of us. We were standing here on that day…" she told him with a faraway look in her eyes._

**For new readers that refers to chapter fifteen from Stay by my Side. It's near the end.**

**Review please? It makes me smile. :D**

**Rachel**


	6. Fly

**Yeah…sorry for the extremely late update. I've been busy lately and going out more often. I swear, the older you get, the more you start going out. Lol I mean, so far, I think that I've gone out like every weekend with my friends or family. **

Woot! 62 reviews! Thanks you guys sooo much! Haha If it weren't for the constant nagging from Mika I probably would have put this off for at least another month. XD So thank you Mika! This chapter goes out to you! -glomp-

**Anyways, hope you guys like the second last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't know own Naruto. Sad huh?**

_Flashback_

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

* * *

**Play Tong Hua by Guang Liang. Adds to the effect. If you haven't already, download Uso Mitai 'I love you' by Utada Hikaru for next chapter.**

"_I'm going…"_

"_What! But why?"_

_The girl turned and gave a small smile to the blonde haired girl._

"_Too much has happened. I feel like I don't belong here anymore."_

"She's leaving."

"What?"

"I said she's leaving."

"_I don't understand…"_

"_From the beginning I never belonged. I was this extra wheel spinning in your lives. Now I feel like I'm just not needed here again."_

"But...!"

"I said she's leaving! Why can't you get that through your head!"

_"Is it because –" _

Eyes cast down and softened. Slowly, she raised her head. Candy coloured locks fell back into place.

"_Tell him what I should have told him a long time ago. Tell him that I love him still. Tell him that no matter what, as long as he's happy I'll be smiling. Tell him congratulations and prosperity to his marriage."

* * *

_

His left hand clenched on the wheel of his car, knuckles turning white, eyes fixed on the road ahead of him. Panic arose in his heart. Glancing down as he slowly opened his once tight hand; a single band glinted up at him. It mocked him. Laughing at how he could be stupid enough to let go of her again. The pink crystals shone, reflecting the last bit of light thrown off of a dying sun. (or setting. You choose ;p)

Time was running out. She was leaving and there was almost nothing he could do except hope he'd make it on time. The sky outside flew by his window, wispy clouds whizzing along past.

Metallic birds could be seen flying in and out of the city. Their silver wings glistening, their engines roaring through the sky like a rumble of thunder. Yes, he was running out of time. But maybe, just maybe he could do it. He could stop her from leaving. He could tell her. Tell her how he felt. But as of right now, all he could think about was getting there before she flew out of his reach for a second time.

* * *

She watched as the bird began to pull into its rightful space. Its wings spread widely as it rocked a bit at its break. The voice of a woman blared through the speakers, ringing through the thick fog of people. Her ticket. Her gateway. Her path. It was her doorway out of this chaos.

Was she running away? Yes. But she did not want to admit it. She was a coward. She was beating herself. The images of the two were like a film strip; never stopping. Never ending. But if you were her, would you watch your only love being given away? You are defeated. You cannot do anything else. He is taken. He belongs to someone else. Yet you feel that there is injustice; this if maybe you had been there for him this never would have happened? The thoughts tormented her.

She could not watch…Would not watch. Wouldn't force herself to relive all of those painfully memories again and again. So, the next thing to do. Run away. Never look back.

"_All passengers boarding flight number AC541 please prepare for boarding. Passengers seated in sections F to D please have your ticket and passports ready."

* * *

_

He was helpless in the sea of people. He could not see past the swarms. Pushing and shoving. Shoving and pushing. It still wasn't helping. He had to get there in time. The silver band, clutched in his hand was slipping away. It was disappearing. Their link to each other was slowly dissipating.

He let out a loud curse. Pedestrians near him turned their heads to see what the commotion was. It was lost. Their bridge together. Their connection. Broken. A glint of shining light caught his eye. There was still hope. But it was rolling away fast. Slipping between his fingers it would be easy. However, this time it would not happen.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, she brushed back her candy locks. With determined eyes, her feet began to move and her hands began to pick up the luggage carried. No more tears fell. She was all cried out. Or was she…

Ears fell deaf as her feet quickly carried her towards the entrance to her chosen path. Though she did not hear it, others did. They turned their heads. They pointed. But her? She kept walking. Nothing would stop her. Nothing.

* * *

His voice called over and over again. Her name rolling off his tongue effortlessly but his voice refusing to meet her ears. The man could not understand why the woman he was calling out to would not answer, would not acknowledge. Again he tried.

For a second, for just one second, he thought he saw her stiffen. But maybe it was a trick to his eyes because her shoulders relaxed. A pair of arms wrapped around him. Struggling. Thrashing. Screaming.

The ring in his hand began to embed itself into his palm. "Sir! Please calm down!" The other yelled to him. With a distraught cry he quickly roared into his ear piece for reinforcements.

Still thrashing. More yelling.

Sakura!

* * *

Widened green orbs trembled. Her breath hitched. Her heart skipped a beat. With difficulty she turned her head. Her rose coloured lips moved to form a name. It was never spoken. Not even a breath.

Sasuke.

* * *

"Let go!" he screamed at the men restraining him.

"Sir, please remove yourself from this vicinity at once!"

"Sakura! Please! Stop!"

* * *

She told herself not to cry. She told herself not to shed tears for him anymore. From the time they had last met, she had told herself she would never cry to him again. But why is it that this was so hard to do?

Like the soft rain, the droplets rolled down her cheeks. Brushing the small crystals away, her eyes hardened again. Her name was called. She could hear. But she chose to ignore.

* * *

Don't go! Please don't go!

He was begging. He was desperate. He was in love. Desperately in love. Desperately not wanting to let go. But who was it that he loved?

I need you! Don't go!

Helpless, he watched her turn away and walk towards a future without either one together.

* * *

_I'm sorry…I'm sorry…But I need you…More than you know…

* * *

_

**Wow…angst…and drama? Lol The angst is probably from the love songs I'm listening to. Jay Chou…is a good singer. XD Hope you liked this chapter! Next is the last one!**

**Thank you Mika for beta-ing this chapter. I love you!**

**Rachel**

**PS. Leave a review pretty, pretty please? **

**Lyrics to the song translated:**

**I've forgotten how long it's been  
since I last heard you  
telling me your dream fairytale  
I've been thinking for a very long time  
I'm beginning to change  
Is it that I did something wrong? **

You tell me through your tears  
that fairytales are all just lies  
I could never  
be your prince charming  
You might not understand  
but since you told me you loved me  
In my skies, the stars began to shine

I'm willing to be, in your fairytale  
the angel you used to love  
just spread my arms, into wings, holding you.  
You have to believe, believe that we can be inside that fairytale  
and that we'll have a happy ending.

I want become, in your fairytale  
the angel you used to love.  
Just spread my arms, into wing, holding you!  
You have to believe, believe that we can be inside the fairytale  
and that we'll have a happy ending.

I will become, in your fairytale  
the angel you used to love.  
Just spread my arms, into wing, holding you!  
You have to believe, believe that we can be inside the fairytale  
and that we'll have a happy ending.


	7. Beginning

"Speaking"  
"_Speaking still"  
Thoughts_

**Just near the end that's edited.**  
_

* * *

_

_My girl's in the next room  
__Sometimes I wish she was you  
__I guess we never really moved on…_

Why was she here…

She didn't know…

She didn't belong…

She was out of place…

Her eyes swept through the room. The people in the stands smiled, showing their approval for the two standing before the altar. But why was it that she felt extreme sorrow? Shouldn't she have felt joy?

Slowly she brought her eyes back to the altar. The priest smiled as he began to speak. Pushing his spectacles up on the bridge of his nose, he pulled a book from under his arm and began to read aloud; the ceremony had begun.

As the elderly man spoke, thoughts ran through her mind. God, she felt like she was going crazy. She should have been happy but she wasn't. Tears began to gather at her eyes. One by one they fell. Like small, sparkling diamonds they slid down her cheeks. Bringing her hands up, she wiped them away, forcing a smile.

"…_lawfully wedded wife…"_

The words sounded like a hazy dream; like it wasn't happening; wasn't real. But sure enough the words _"I do." _Echoed in her ears.

This wasn't right.

She shouldn't have come back.

But she had. And there must have been a reason for that.

_**It's alright. Follow your heart not your mind. The most important things that you will decide in life will be by your heart…**_

She wanted to scream and shout out "No! Stop! This isn't right! I shouldn't be the one up here!" But her heart held her back.

The tears began to stop. A smile appeared on her face...a genuine one this time. Brilliant green eyes seemed to glow as she looked up. She was ready. She could move on, start a new life; forget the past.

"_Do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband…"_

It was as if time had stood still as the words "I do" fell from the bride's lips. Smiling softly, her lips met his. When they broke apart, Sakura smiled softly. Her eyes caught sight of her friends. They were standing and cheering, loudly clapping.

The happy couple ran down the aisle, hand in hand, flower petals raining on them. The oak doors burst open, sunlight streaming throughout the church.

The warmth of spring engulfed the pair as they reached the end of the steps, running into a ray of sunshine. Guests began to pour out, following the two. They watched as the dark eyes of the groom softened as he turned to look into his new wife's bright green orbs.

"_I love you…"_

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_**Sakura**_…"

* * *

**Revised: 07/16/07  
**

**Sorry about the long wait? I got a lot of reviews saying the ending was confusing and I'm totally sorry about that. I do have an epilogue written but it's not finished. Hopefully I'll get going on that and complete it. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Rachel**


	8. update please read IMPORTANT!

So I said I would write an epilogue but I kind of lost it…I think. I can't seem to find the notebook that had the stories I had drafted. And well it's been like two years? Maybe more, I don't know. So PM me or leave a review or whatever telling me if you want the epilogue, which will clear things up. Like clear everything up, or just rewrite the last chapter (again) but actually rewritten and longer which includes the epilogue, but like the shorter version of the epilogue. You guys get what I mean?

So let me know and I'll get started on it. In the mean time, I do have other stories that I have written. Just check my user profile. Um but I advise you to read the one-shots because the multi-chapters have all been kind of slowed. And by slow I mean hardly updated because of said lost note book and also school. Some of you may know I'm in university and it is my first year. My program is pretty competitive so I've been working and trying to keep up my GPA to stay in. But I'll try!

You guys have been great! And I'm really sorry about this really, really late note from me. I'll take it down within the week because I know does not allow authors notes posted as chapters.

With love,

Rachel


End file.
